Inspiration
by DaLiza
Summary: When Brennan has trouble writing an adult scene for her latest book, Booth offers to give her some inspiration. Can one special night be the start of a lasting relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Temperance Brennan stared at the blank word document on her computer screen, the rapidly blinking cursor waiting impatiently for her to type something. _If only I knew what to type! I've been sitting here for over an hour, and what do I have to show for it ? Nothing! _She had written a couple paragraphs about twenty minutes ago, but had deleted them in disgust. The words had been so perfect in her head, but on paper they fell flat. Maybe she should call it quits for the day. There were a million other things she could be doing right now- identifying remains in limbo, running tests, filling out reports. Yet she had promised her editor that she would send her a couple chapters by next week. _Come on Temperance, _she chided herself, _you don't have time for writer's block. Just write this stupid scene and get back to your real work._

A knock on her door derailed her train of thought. She looked up to see Booth entering her office. "Hey, how's the writing going?" He closed the door behind him and walked towards her desk.

"It's not going anywhere." She sighed as she rubbed her sore neck muscles.

He looked over her shoulder at the blank screen. "I can see that. Maybe I can help." He moved her hand off of her neck and put his hands where hers had been, giving her a gentle massage. "How does that feel?"

She had to bite her lower lip to suppress a moan. "Good."

"I've been told that I have magic fingers," Booth said proudly.

She laughed. "Really? By who?"

"Dozens of people. I'd list them all, but I wouldn't want to make you jealous."

"Dozens? I didn't know that you were so indiscriminate. Give Zack a massage later then."

Booth froze. "I am NOT touching Zack."

"Fine. Can you do my shoulders then, Mr. Magic Fingers?" She knew that she shouldn't let Booth touch her like this; it was definitely crossing the boundaries they had established. At the moment, however, she didn't care. It felt too damn good.

"Is this too hard?" He asked as he moved his fingers over her shoulder blades.

"No, you can do it harder." Brennan smiled as she imagined what Angela would think of this exchange.

Booth was smiling too._ She's letting me touch her. Thank God for sore muscles! _"What are you trying to write about? Maybe it'll help you to talk it out."

Brennan blushed. She was glad Booth couldn't see it. "Well...it's going to be a rather graphic scene where Kathy and her partner express their feelings for each other in a physical way."

Booth's fingers danced along her back. "A sex scene."

"Yeah."

The words were out of Booth's mouth before he could stop them. "Maybe I could give you some inspiration." _Oh god, I can't believe I just said that! She'll break my arm!_

Brennan's heart stopped. _Did he just say that, or am I having an auditory hallucination? _"What?"

"I'm so sorry, Bones. That was completely inappropriate." He withdrew his hands from her shoulders and walked towards the door.

Temperance didn't know if it was inappropriate or not. All she knew was that the sensation of Booth's hands on her skin was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced. She didn't want it to end. "Wait!"

Booth turned around at the sound of her voice but was too embarrassed to look her in the eye. Instead he stared at the carpet. "Are you going to hit me? I deserve it."

"No, I don't want to hit you. I want to..." _Should I really say this? No, it's crazy. Absolutely crazy. We've been over this before. You can't have relationships with people you work with. It just complicates things. I should let Booth walk out the door and pretend like this never happened. That's the logical thing to do. _She could hear Angela's voice in her head. _Come on, Bren! Screw logic and screw him!_

"You want to what?" Booth prompted.

She took a deep breath. She knew what she wanted. It was what she had always wanted from him. Yet she was afraid. It wasn't a logical fear. After all, she wasn't afraid of mob hitmen or El Salvadoran gang leaders; why should she be afraid to say this one little thing? "I want...to take you up on your offer."

**Thanks for reading! Let me know if you like it and/or if you think I should continue. All comments are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who wrote reviews on the first chapter! Your encouragement made me want to update ASAP.**

**Warning: This chapter contains some strong language.**

Brennan's words sent Booth's mind into a tailspin. _Is this really happening? Did Temperance Brennan–my partner and best friend, the woman I have loved for two years, three months, and six days, the star of all my sexual fantasies, the one person on this earth (my son aside) that I would kill for or die for–just agree to sleep with me? Am I dreaming?_ _No, if I were dreaming I wouldn't be standing here like an idiot. I would have ripped her clothes off already and we'd be going at it on her couch._ He had that dream at least three times a week. _I'm definitely awake. But I must have misunderstood her. That's the only explanation that makes sense. _Booth suddenly realized that Temperance was staring at him. _I wonder how long I've been standing here. I guess I should say something. _"Uh...sorry. I spaced out for a minute there."

"I don't know what that means."

He loved when she said that. It gave him a chance to be the smart one, if only for a moment. "It means that my thoughts wandered."

"Oh. I thought that maybe you were having second thoughts. Do you still want to have sex with me?"

Booth laughed at her bluntness. _HELL YES! _His mind screamed. "Bones, I have wanted to have sex with you since our first case together."

"I know. You're always very territorial when I'm around other men, and you touch the small of my back as your way of laying claim to me."

Booth felt his cheeks burning. "You've known how I felt about you all this time? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Well, there's the whole 'don't get involved with people you work with' school of thought, plus the fear of being rejected or jeopardizing a great friendship."

"How is one sexual encounter going to jeopardize our friendship?"

Booth wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her. _You don't understand at all! I don't want one night with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I want to marry you! I want to have children with you, and when they go to bed I want to fuck your brains out!_

Brennan noticed the change in his demeanor. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," he responded automatically.

"So, when should we do it?" She said it as casually as if she were scheduling a doctor's appointment.

His first instinct was to say "Right now", lift her off her feet, and throw her on the couch. Yet that only worked in his dreams. In real life, he would worry that one of the squints would interrupt them. He could easily imagine Zack barging into the office with "Dr. Brennan, you'll never guess what I found!" What would the poor kid say if he saw Booth banging his professor? Maybe something like "Oh, sorry. I guess I can come back later. What time will you be done?" He would run off and tell Angela and Hodgins and then they'd never have a moment's peace.

"How about tonight? Say I pick you up here around eight o' clock?"

"That's fine. I should be done with my reports by then."

"Good. I'll see you then. In the meantime...maybe this will inspire you." He leaned close to her, put his arms around her waist, and kissed her lips as if it were the last thing he might ever do. He had imagined this moment for years, and it was everything he could have hoped for. When she kissed him back, he could feel his pants tightening. If he didn't leave right now he would start ravishing her on the carpet. Reluctantly he pulled himself away. "See you tonight."

As he walked out of her office he could feel his heart racing. He was as breathless as if he had just run a marathon. _Tonight will be my first time with Temperance Brennan...but it won't be my last. I'll make her understand that I love her, and she'll realize that she loves me back, right? Right?_

**Thanks for reading! All reviews are GREATLY appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bren, did you and Booth just have sex in here?" Angela had sprinted into Temperance's office and stood breathlessly in the doorway, not bothering to close the door behind her.

"Angela!" Brennan hissed, glaring at the open door. She wondered if anyone else had heard her best friend's wild accusation.

Angela followed Brennan's gaze. "Oh, sorry." She turned around and dutifully closed the door. "So did you?"

"No! Of course not! Why would you say that?"

Angela's eyes darted around the office, looking for any sign that passionate lovemaking had occurred there. Nothing seemed out of place. "Well, I was on my way here to show you some sketches I did for my latest facial reconstruction when I saw Booth coming out of your office. He had the biggest smile I've ever seen. You guys must have done something to make him smile like that."

"People smile for many different reasons, Ange. Anthropologically speaking--"

"Don't try to change the subject," Angela interrupted. " I know you and Booth did something in here. Are you going to tell me, or will I have to get our people to examine your office for bodily fluids?"

"We didn't have sex, Angela. I promise."

Angela wasn't convinced. "Then why was Booth smiling like he'd just won the lottery?"

"Because...because he was happy we solved our latest case."

_Come on Bren! I know you better than that. _"You're such a bad liar, hon. I know how much Booth enjoys his job, but that wasn't a 'Hurray-we-caught- the-bad-guy-and-saved-the-day' smile. That was a 'I-just-got-lucky-with-my-hot-partner-who-I've-been-secretly-lusting-after-for-years' smile."

"You got all of that from one facial expression?"

"Just one of my many skills, sweetie." She sat down on the couch. "So what happened?"

Temperance realized that Angela wouldn't give up until she told her. She sat on the couch beside her friend. "Nothing as dramatic as the sordid scene you have in mind. We just kissed."

Angela leapt to her feet. "JUST kissed? That's HUGE! How did it happen? Who made the first move? Tell me everything."

"There's not much to tell. He kissed me and I kissed him back."

Angela squealed. "Is he a good kisser?"

"Yes."

"Better than your former professor?"

"Yes."

"Better than the guy you met online?"

"Yes."

"Better than Sully?"

"Yes, yes, okay? Better than any other guy I've ever been with."

Angela hugged Brennan tightly. "I'm so happy for you, sweetie. We should go out tonight and celebrate. There's this great new club a couple blocks from my apartment."

Temperance laughed. "The last time you took me to a club I discovered a body in the wall and everyone got high from exposure to crystal meth."

"Yeah, I remember. What are the odds that _that_ would happen again? I'm sure this club will be corpse-free. What do you say?"

"I can't go tonight, Ange. I have plans."

"Plans?" Angela smiled suggestively. "Plans with who? With Booth?"

"Just...plans." Having seen the way her friend reacted to the news of their kiss, Brennan couldn't imagine what Angela what do if she found about her arrangement with Booth. She might have a heart attack.

Angela's eyes lit up. "You and Booth have a date, don't you?"

"It's not a date. It's more of an...appointment. He's helping me do some research for my novel."

"What kind of research?"

"Top secret research. I may have put your life in danger just by mentioning it."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Sure. You know that I'll find out sooner or later."

_This time I would prefer it to be later_, Brennan thought. "I'm sure you will. But right now I should get back to work." She picked up some files that were strewn across her desk and headed out to the lab, Angela following close behind her.

As she neared the platform, Brennan glanced at her watch. It was 2:17 PM. _In a little less than six hours Booth will pick me up for our 'appointment'. He'll be touching me and I'll be touching him and we'll be kissing and exploring each other's bodies and making love...These will be the longest six hours of my life..._

**Thanks for reading! All comments make me deliriously happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

2:35 and 17 seconds. 2:35 and 18 seconds. 2:35 and 19 seconds. 2:35 and 20 seconds.

Booth glared at his watch. _Why is time moving so slowly? Why can't it be night already? _He took a deep breath to calm himself but it didn't work. Instead he snapped the pencil he was holding in half and threw the pieces to the floor. For a couple seconds he actually felt better. Then the logical part of his brain spoke up. _That was dumb. You broke a perfectly good pencil for no reason; it never did anything bad to you._ _Pick the pieces up and throw them away._ Booth grabbed the pieces and tossed them in the trash can. _Now what should I do? _

In times of frustration or despair, Booth had often turned to prayer. Yet he didn't think God was going to help him with this one. What could he say? _God, I really need to have sex with my partner. Could you possibly make the earth spin a little faster, just for today? _No, prayer was definitely not his best option. _Maybe I could have Zack build me a time machine! He's a genius, after all. _He had barely finished the thought before his logical side struck again. _A time machine to go six hours into the future? You're out of your mind! Get a grip, Booth. You've waited more than two years for this. You can wait a few more hours._

_Yes, of course I can._ Booth looked at the large pile of papers on his desk. There was more than enough here to keep him busy. He retrieved a pen from his desk and started to fill out the top form. It wasn't long, however, before his mind wandered again. _I wonder what Bones is doing right now. Is she thinking about me? Is she thinking about tonight? Is she going just as crazy as I am? Nah, she's probably burying herself in work. But tonight I'll make her stop working. Tonight I'll steal her away from the world of the dead and help her enjoy the world of the living. _

He imagined himself unbuttoning her shirt, exposing a black silk bra. He reached around her back to unhook it and–

"Booth!"

The sound of his boss's voice shattered his daydream. "Yes, sir?"

Deputy Director Cullen scowled at him. "I thought I was getting your paperwork hours ago."

"I'm sorry, sir." _I tried to work on it, but mentally undressing my partner was much more fun. _"I'll get it to you as soon as I can."

"I look forward to reading the report on your latest case. Is it true Dr. Brennan nearly castrated the suspect?"

Booth chuckled. "Of course not. She merely kicked him in the groin...once or twice... because he tried to get rough with her."

Cullen smiled. "She's a very...interesting woman. She must be a real bitch to work with."

Booth felt a great surge of anger rising in his chest. "No, sir. She's brilliant. She's fearless. She devotes her whole being to each and every case and she doesn't give up until she finds the truth. She's the most amazing woman I've ever met and the best partner I've ever had."

Cullen was surprised by Booth's passionate defense. "I didn't realize that you two had grown so close... Are you sleeping with her?"

Booth resented this intrusion into his personal life. "No, sir." _Not yet anyway. _

"Have you ever?"

"No, sir."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Why not?"

"What?!"

"It's obvious that you want to. What are you waiting for then? No one knows how much time he has left on this earth, Booth...my daughter showed me that. So don't waste any more time. As soon as you finish your paperwork, I want you to take the rest of the day off. Go see Dr. Brennan. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." _Except she's not expecting me until 8:00 tonight. _

"Good. Have a good night, Agent Booth." Cullen winked at him and walked out of his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Focus, Temperance, focus._ Temperance Brennan tried for the hundredth time to redirect her attention to the work in front of her, but her brain refused to cooperate. This wasn't like her at all. She had always been able to do anything she put her mind to, but ever since her meeting with Booth she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"You've been distracted all day," Angela observed. "Even Zack can tell there's something going on with you. Is it because you're looking forward to your 'research' with Booth?"

"What research is that?" Hodgins asked, walking up to Angela and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing," Brennan answered quickly. "It's nothing."

"Of course," Angela said. She was giving Hodgins a wicked grin. "Well, Hodgins and I are off to do our own 'research.' See you later." She winked at Brennan and the happy couple walked away, leaving Temperance alone with her thoughts.

_Will Booth and I ever be a couple like Angela and Hodgins? No, I don't want a relationship with him. I've screwed up every relationship I've ever had, and I won't risk our friendship. _The feelings she was having for him now, however, were definitely more than friendship. _I want him to touch me again. I want him to kiss me again...and again. I want...no, I need him inside of me...This is ridiculous! It's just sex, merely a biological drive to ensure the continuation of the species. It's nothing special, nothing I haven't done before_... _But have I ever cared about any of my lovers as much as I care about Booth? No, this time will be different._

She glanced at her watch. It was 5:58 P.M. _Two more hours to go! I don't think I can wait anymore. Maybe I'll drive over to the FBI building and surprise him. _She was searching her desk for her car keys when a familiar voice made her pause.

"Hey, Bones." Booth was standing in her doorway, smiling broadly.

Brennan's smile matched his. "Hi. You're two hours early."

He closed the door and moved towards her until their faces were only a few inches apart."I know. I finished my paperwork about an hour ago, and since then I've been driving around in circles, trying to waste time. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to come here. I understand that you probably still have a lot of work to do, but I just needed to see you." He took her hands in his and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll wait until you're ready."

"I'm ready now," she said a little too quickly. "I haven't been able to accomplish much this afternoon. I might as well take a break."

"Great. Let me take you out to dinner."

"Dinner?" Brennan whined. "A man buys a woman dinner to show her his financial stability, one of the characteristics of a good mate. I already know that you're a good mate, so can't we skip ahead to the sex?"

Booth laughed. A part of him wanted to say yes, but after two years of waiting he wanted to do this right. "Look at it this way, Bones. The way I see it, we have a long night ahead of us, so we'll need our strength. We'll have a great meal and then..." He whispered into her ear. "Then we can have each other for dessert."

**Thanks for reading- all comments are greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are we going to dinner?" Brennan asked as they drove away from the Jeffersonian.

"You'll see," Booth answered. "It's a fairly upscale restaurant, so I figured we would stop at your place first so you can change. Do you still have that black dress you wore in Vegas?" He would never forget the moment she stepped out of the bathroom wearing it. Since then it had appeared in many of his fantasies.

"I still have it." Brennan smiled at the memory of their undercover work. She would never admit it to him, but she had enjoyed her role as his fiancee. She didn't think that she would ever wear the dress again, and her logical side told her to donate it to charity, but she couldn't bring herself to part with it.

"Will you wear it tonight?" He gave her his most charming smile. "Please?"

"On one condition."

"What's that?" Whatever she said he would have to agree to. No woman had ever held as much power over him as she did; he would do anything for her.

"If you pick my outfit, I should get to pick yours." _After all_, she thought, _why should Booth have all the fun?_

"Deal." Booth felt almost giddy. _She's going to wear the dress! I can't wait to see her in it again...and to take it off her._

After stopping at Brennan's apartment, they drove to Booth's, where she picked one of his most elegant suits for him to wear. He had only worn it once or twice before, reserving it for special occasions. _My first time with Temperance definitely qualifies as a special occasion, _he thought.

As they got back in his car and headed to the restaurant, Booth found he had a hard time keeping his eyes on the road. He couldn't stop looking at his partner.

"Should we pull over so you can get a better look?" She teased.

"No, I'm fine." Booth forced himself to look straight ahead. "We'll be at the restaurant soon, and then I can stare at you as much as I want."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This place is very expensive," Brennan said after they were shown to a table and given menus. "Can you really afford this on your salary?"

"Bones, I wouldn't have brought you here if I couldn't afford it." _I'll just have to buy fewer groceries this month. _He opened his own menu, hiding his dismay at the exorbitant prices. _Okay, so I'll have to live on bread and water for a while. That's fine. They say this place is the best, and tonight I want only the best for my Bones._

"I should pay for our meal. I make more money than you do." _My books have brought me more money than I know what to do with. Tonight at least I can use some of that money to show you how much I care about you._

Booth shook his head. _Why can't she let me do something nice for her? _"I asked you out to dinner, I'll pay for us."

_He's such an alpha male! _"Because you're the man? Why should our lives be dictated by traditional gender roles? It makes more sense for me to pay."

_She can be so infuriating sometimes! _"I don't want to argue with you. Not tonight. How about this: I'll pay tonight, and you can pay the next time we go out."

_The next time? _"Who says that there will be a next time?"

Booth reached across the table and put his hand on top of his partner's hand. "Of course there'll be a next time. Do you think that after tonight we'll be able to go back to the way things were? I know I can't."

Temperance Brennan, the best selling author, was at a loss for words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hodgy, this place is so nice!" Angela gushed.

"I'm glad that you like it." Hodgins loved making Angela happy. She was already the most beautiful woman in the world to him, but when she smiled she became even more so.

"I love it...and I love you." She leaned across the table and kissed him.

"I love you too," he replied with a second kiss.

Their waiter came by a few minutes later with menus. "You've been here before," Angela said as she turned the pages of the menu. "What do you recommend?"

"Well, the veal is excellent, so is the duck, and the--"

"OH MY GOD!" Embarrassed by her squeal, Angela put her hands over her mouth.

"What? What is it?" Hodgins asked.

Angela leaned forward and whispered. "They're here!"

"Who's here?"

"Booth and Brennan!"

"Where?"

"In the corner." Hodgins turned in his chair and scanned the restaurant until he saw them.

Angela couldn't believe her eyes. "Look at what Brennan's wearing!"

"That is so sexy," Hodgins murmured.

"Hodgins!"

"Sorry."

"I guess I can't blame you. She does look hot. And Booth's not looking too shabby either. Can he really afford this place?"

"Maybe Dr. Brennan's paying."

"No way a guy like Booth lets a woman pay for dinner... I wonder what they have planned for later..."

"Angela..." Hodgins gave her a look of disapproval.

"I know, I know, it's none of my business. But she's my best friend, Jack. I just want to see her be happy."

"If anyone can make her happy, it's Booth."

"I know that, and you know that. But does she?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth and Brennan ate their meals in silence. Brennan hadn't said a word since Booth had told her that there would certainly be a "next time" for them. He could tell that she was processing what he had said, and he didn't want to push her, but the silence was killing him. "What are you thinking?" He finally asked.

"If there's a 'next time', it would imply that we were in a relationship, and I don't want a relationship, Booth. I don't want to risk what we have." _I don't want you to leave me, like every other lover I've had._

"I can understand that; what we have is great...yet we could have so much more. We'll never know, though, if we don't take the chance."

Brennan sighed. "I know, but that's not a chance I'm willing to take." _If I lost your friendship, I would lose the most important thing in my life._

"Then we have a problem, Bones, because I want more than a one night stand. I want to wake up next to you every morning; I want to love you for the rest of my life. But if you don't want that...then maybe we shouldn't be doing this. Maybe we should forget the whole thing." He made no attempt to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Fine. Just take me home then. This dress is very uncomfortable anyway...I can't wait to take it off."

"Bones..." he groaned. "Please...please don't talk like that." He could feel his cock stirring.

"Talk like what?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't say anything about taking off your dress."

"Oh. Sorry." She knew she had him. "Would you be willing to do me a favor, though?"

"Anything."

"The zipper tends to get stuck, so maybe you could unzip it for me before you go."

"Oh god..." He was getting harder by the second.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm sure I could call Angela over, or Hodgins, or Zack, or that nice guy I met on the internet..."

"No!" He said a little too loudly. "I'll do it. Check, please!"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: The Latin word for six is "sex", so that's what you're getting in this chapter. Ergo, the rating for this chapter will be "M". Hope you enjoy!**

"BONES!! Do you _want_ us to get into an accident?!" Booth shouted as he swerved back onto the road. It was the first thing either of them had said since getting into the car.

Temperance had seen that Booth was upset when they left the restaurant. He wouldn't even look at her. _What can I say to make things better? _She wondered. _What can I do? _For all her intelligence, she didn't know the answer. _What would Angela do? _She remembered that Angela had told her once that a simple touch could be comforting. When Booth had told her about his past as a sniper, she had touched his arm, and he had seemed to appreciate the gesture. Since he was driving, it didn't make sense to touch his arm now, so she settled for his leg. Yet before her conscious mind realized what she was doing, she had moved her hand from his leg to his cock. He had almost gone off the road. "Sorry. I...I only wanted to make you feel better."

Booth smiled in spite of himself. "It was a nice thought, Temperance, but...you need to give me some warning before you do something like that, okay?"

"What kind of warning?" She asked earnestly.

_I love how she takes everything so literally. _Booth's mind suddenly recalled a test of the Emergency Broadcast System. Instead of the standard _"This is only a test"_, he imagined it saying: _"Warning. This is NOT a test._ _Temperance Brennan is about to touch your penis."_ He stifled a laugh. _It's really not funny at all. We could have been in a serious accident. What if she had gotten injured or killed? I would never forgive myself. I wouldn't be able to live my life without her. _"Just don't do things like that while I'm driving. I'd like to get you home in one piece." His tone was harsher than he had intended, but the thought of her dying had terrified him.

The anger in his voice made her want to defend herself. "I didn't mean to do it...it just happened. But you can't say that you didn't enjoy it. I felt your body respond to my touch."

Booth blushed. His body was still responding; he didn't think he had ever been so hard so fast. "Of course I enjoyed it, but it doesn't matter now. We're not going any further tonight." They had reached her apartment. He found a spot and parked the car. "Good night, Bones."

"Wait. You said you'd unzip my dress for me."

"Fine. Turn Around." She didn't listen. Instead she ran out of the car towards her building.

"Come inside!" She called behind her.

_Don't do it, Booth. Don't play her game, _his logical side told him. _Once you go down this road there's no going back. You'll have a great night tonight but tomorrow she'll break your heart._ Yet his cock was throbbing, begging for release. _You need this. You need her, _his baser side argued. _Why are you still sitting here? Run after her! _Booth hesitated for a split second, then raced out of the car as if it were on fire.

He followed Temperance into her apartment, slamming the door closed behind him. Grabbing her arms, he spun her around so she was facing him. Her eyes were full of longing. _She needs this as much as I do, _he realized. _Well, I won't keep her waiting any longer. _He pulled her to him and kissed her lips fiercely while his hands roamed her back, feeling for the zipper on her dress. When he found it he wasted no time pulling it down. He slid the straps off of her shoulders and the dress fell to the floor, just like in his fantasies. She was down to her bra and underwear. _My god, _he thought as he looked at her black lace bra, _that flimsy piece of fabric is the only thing between me and her breasts. Not anymore! _He unhooked it and flung it to the floor. He showered her bare breasts and torso with kisses as if marking his territory, then slid her underwear down her legs.

"My turn," Temperance said breathlessly. _I can't believe this is actually happening! _For months she had been having sex dreams about Booth, but this wasn't a dream. He was really standing in her apartment, soon to be as naked as she was. Her nimble fingers quickly unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his well-defined, muscular torso. Her hands eagerly traced the outlines of his pecs and abdominals, then moved to his pants, undoing his zipper and pushing them down his legs. He helped her by stepping out of them. The only thing left were his boxer shorts; they were white with yellow smiley faces on them. She yanked them down and marveled at his impressive erection.

"You're so beautiful," Booth said, hungrily taking in the sight of his naked partner.

"So are you," Brennan replied. "But we can talk later."

Booth laughed. "That's my girl." He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, gently placing her on the bed. He kissed and touched every inch of her until he thought he would explode from the anticipation. "Are you ready?" When she nodded, he entered her in one expert stroke. _This feels so right, _he thought. _I've found my purpose in life; I was put on this earth to fuck Temperance Brennan. _Her cries of pleasure spurred him on. He thrust into her again and again, going deeper each time, so deep he wondered if he would find his way out again.

Temperance reveled in the sensation of Booth filling her. She felt complete now, physically and emotionally. When her parents and brother had abandoned her, she had put up walls to keep other people at a distance. She was determined never to let another person get close enough to hurt her. Booth was annihilating these walls. She felt a closeness to him that she had never felt with any other lover. _Who knew sex could be like this? _She shouted his name as one particularly skillful thrust had her seeing stars. They came within seconds of each other and for a few minutes afterwards they laid on the bed, breathing heavily.

"So...are you feeling inspired?" Booth asked when he could speak again.

"No," Brennan answered.

"No?" Booth felt like he had been kicked in the stomach.

Brennan flashed him a wicked smile. "I think I need another round to get inspired."

Booth wrapped his arms around her. "I think that can be arranged..."

**Thanks for reading! All comments make me insanely happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks to 9ud9ir190ne6ad, canadianagurl, bonesluvers456, bb-4ever, Howdylynn, titelex, evabb, sidleidol03, Bellabun and Jessabelle 87 for their reviews on the last chapter!**

It started as the most vivid sex dream she had ever had. She and Booth were making love on a beach, the sun beating down on their naked bodies while the ocean roared behind them. She had never felt happier. For once in her life she didn't care about work; all she wanted was to spend an eternity in his arms. When they finished, he laid beside her on the hot sand and held her hand in his. "_I love you," _he whispered. She was going to say that she loved him too when he vanished.

She leapt to her feet as fear and panic gripped her heart. _He's gone. He left me, just like my parents and brother did. NO NO NO! Not you too Booth! _She was crying so hard that she couldn't breathe. _Calm down, Temperance. He has to be here somewhere. Booth! Booth! Where are you? _She ran down the beach screaming his name. After what seemed like hours she finally saw him walking in the distance. _Booth! Stop! It's me, Temperance! Come back to me! Please, please come back to me! I can't live without you! _But he kept walking. She wondered if he could hear her. She tried shouting louder, but a shrill ringing sound drowned out her voice.

Suddenly the dream ended and her eyes flew open. Her senses took a few moments to adjust to her current surroundings. _It wasn't real. I'm not on a beach, _she told herself. _I'm in my bedroom. _The ringing, however, was real. As she reached for her cell phone, she felt something holding her back–Booth had his arm around her waist. _He's here. He didn't leave me at all._ The pain and anxiety she felt in her dream faded away, replaced by a sense of pure contentment. She decided to ignore the phone and enjoy the moment.

Yet a few minutes later it rang again. Figuring it might be important, this time she answered. "Hello?"

"Brennan! Thank God! I was starting to get really worried," Angela said.

"Why?"

"Because it's almost ten o'clock and you've never been this late for work."

"What?!" Brennan checked the clock on her bedside table. It read 9:48. "I can't believe I slept through my alarm!"

Angela grinned. "You and Booth must have stayed up all night doing research."

"Well...yes, we did." Brennan was grateful that Angela couldn't see her blushing.

"I have to say, Bren, that I've never seen someone so well dressed to do 'research'. You looked totally hot last night."

"What?" _Was Angela following me? No, no way. If she had seen Booth and me together the squeal would be audible for miles._

"Hodgins and I saw you two at the restaurant. Where did you get that dress?"

"Booth bought it for me when we were undercover in Vegas."

"_Booth_ bought it for you? Who picked it out?"

"He did."

"Wow. What was his reaction when you put it on for the first time?"

"He...liked it." She knew that was an understatement. He was practically drooling when she came out of the bathroom.

Angela gasped. "When Cam and I were on the phone with you guys and Booth said 'That's hot', he was talking about the dress, wasn't he?"

"Yes."

The resulting squeal was so loud that Brennan pulled the phone away from her ear. "So why were you wearing it last night? Were you going undercover again?"

_Under cover, no. Under the covers, yes. _"I can't talk about it yet." She needed some time to process what had happened before discussing it with Angela.

"Come on, Brennan! I'm your best friend! You can tell me anything."

"I know, and I will tell you...eventually. But now I should get ready for--"

"Gooooooooood morning!" Booth chirped, kissing Brennan on the cheek.

Angela almost dropped the phone at the sound of Booth's voice. "OH MY GOD! YOU SLEPT WITH BOOTH!"

**I promise the next chapter will be longer. Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks again to anakin4eva, Bellabun, totalbonesfan, Becca Hilpz, Don'tCallMeBones, ilovepeterpetrelli, canadianagurl, bandbfan24, Princess-Leasel, Jessabelle87, a911chic, Mahine, 9ud9ir190ne6ad, Lifeguard, titelex, bb-4ever, jadefrye's freedom sahara gold, and CalleighDelko for their reviews of Ch. 7. You guys rock!**

Angela's shout reverberated in Brennan's ear; for a few seconds she was worried that it might puncture her eardrum. "Uh...bye Ange. Talk to you soon!" She closed the phone and threw it on her bed. "Well, now everyone within a five mile radius of Angela knows what we did last night."

"Sorry about that," Booth said from behind her. "Let me make it up to you." He put his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck.

Brennan broke free of his grasp and walked toward her closet. She opened the closet door and grabbed the first outfit she saw. Normally she would take a little more time to choose something, but she was already incredibly late for work. "Booth, it's nearly 10 A.M. I have to get to the lab, and you should probably be heading to your office."

Booth followed her to the closet, needing to be near her."Don't worry about me. Cullen gave me some time off so I could sleep with you."

Brennan whirled around to face him. "You told your boss about us?"

Booth put his hand on her cheek. "I didn't have to, Bones. He knew I loved you just by hearing me talk about you. I told him that you were the most amazing woman I'd ever met."

The mention of love made Brennan uncomfortable. She turned away from him and headed to the bathroom. "I have to get dressed."

"Bones, wait." He stepped in front of her to cut off her escape route. "I want to talk about us, where we stand."

"Later, Booth. I need to get ready for--"

"Just give me a couple minutes." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Please, Temperance."

"But--"

He could see that she desperately wanted to run, but he wasn't going to let her. "We're going to have this conversation. Would you rather have it here with just the two of us, or at the lab in front of your squints?"

"Fine." She moved to her bed and sat down, crossing her arms impatiently. "Talk."

"Okay." He paused for a few seconds as he wondered how to begin. "Let me start out by saying that last night was...unbelievable. The connection we had was stronger than anything I've ever felt before. You felt it too, didn't you?"

"Yes." _I felt it so much it scared me._

Booth breathed a sigh of relief. "I know you said last night that you didn't want a relationship, but I'm hoping that you changed your mind." _Please say that you changed your mind. Say that you're willing to give us a chance._

His gaze was so intense that she lowered her eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry, Booth."

"Damn it, Bones! What are you so afraid of? Why won't you let me love you?"

"Don't say that," she said quietly, her eyes still on the floor.

He put his hand under her chin to lift her face towards his. "Don't say what?"

Memories of her dream were flooding her mind. "Don't say that you love me."

"Why not? It's true. If you don't believe me, I'll keep saying it until you do. I love you I love you I love you I love--"

"STOP!" She started to cry.

_Nice job, Booth, _he chastised himself. He sat down beside her on the bed and put his arms around her. She tried to break away from him but he held her tightly. After a few minutes she stopped fighting him and relaxed in his embrace. As she cried into his shoulder, he rubbed her back and spoke softly. "I'm sorry I made you cry, Bones. Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," she said as she pulled back to face him. "It's just that the last person who said he loved me sailed away without me."

Booth felt a little guilty. _I was so glad when Sully left; it didn't occur to me that she would feel abandoned. You're a lucky man, Sully. If I had realized how much you would hurt her,_ _I would have kicked your sorry ass before you left._ "He didn't deserve you."

"There's something else, Booth. Something I've never told you or anyone else." She took a deep breath. "'I love you' was the last thing my parents said to me before they left. Ever since then I've been terrified to hear those words. I know that when I do it's the beginning of the end."

"Oh, Bones. I'm so sorry," he said as he hugged her again. _I would give anything to be able to take your pain away. The people in your life always let you down. How can I convince you that it will be different with us? How can I make you see that I'll never leave you?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hodgins! Hodgins!" Angela shouted, running towards her boyfriend. "You'll never guess what I just found out."

"Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth finally got it on," he said.

"How did you know?" She asked, clearly disappointed.

"Well, I haven't seen either of them at all today, and it's very rare for Dr. Brennan to miss work.That, and I heard you screaming on the phone. I'm sure everyone in the Jeffersonian did."

She blushed. "Oh. I didn't realize that I was _that_ loud."

Hodgins laughed. "I was surprised that the test tubes didn't shatter."

She playfully hit his arm. "Hodgy, be serious."

"I am serious," he said. "You do realize what this means?"

"Of course I do," Angela said happily. "It means that Brennan finally has a man worthy of her, someone who will love and care for her for the rest of their lives. Someone who will never betray her like her rat bastard professor or leave her like stupid Sully. Someone who is her match, her equal in every way. I'm so happy for her!"

Hodgins smiled. "Everything you said is true, but you're missing one important detail."

"What's that?"

"Do you remember our third date, when I flew you to Paris and we had dinner by the Eiffel Tower?"

"Do you really think I could forget a night like that?" She purred.

"Then you remember that I asked you to marry me. You said that you weren't ready to get married. When I asked you when you thought you might be ready, you said 'When Booth and Brennan get together'."

Angela gasped. "You're right. I did say that. I didn't want to get married until Brennan had found someone who could make her as happy as you make me."

"Well, now she has." He bent down on one knee. So, Angela Montenegro, will you marry me?"

**Thanks for reading!****All comments are greatly appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Many thanks to Bellabun, bandbfan24, ilovepeterpetrelli, bb-4ever, CalleighDelko, titelex, bonesgirl01, canadianagurl, lia-finn, a911chic, 9ud9ir190ne6ad, blacked wing fire angel, sidleidol03, totalbonesfan, Poty, Mahine and jerseybones for their reviews of Chapter 8! You are all wonderful people.**

**I'm choosing to ignore the way the proposal scene played out in "Spaceman in the Crater." Hope you enjoy!**

Of course she said yes.

It was the biggest decision of her life but she hadn't hesitated to give him her answer. For years she had seen Jack Hodgins as a friend only–a strange friend who loved bugs and slime. She had been reluctant to start dating him, worried it would make things awkward at work. Yet, despite her concerns, she had given him a chance, and he had turned out to be the best boyfriend she had ever had. She knew without a doubt that Jack was the man for her; he was the true love she had been hoping for all her life. As soon as the word "yes" left her lips, Hodgins covered her mouth with his in a kiss so long she worried she would run out of oxygen. She was starting to think that this wouldn't be such a bad way to die when Cam's voice rang out from above. Angela thought she sounded like a teacher scolding her naughty students.

"Come on, guys! Let's try to be professionals here! Hodgins, I need you to analyze a dirt sample in a priority murder case right away."

Hodgins gazed at Angela, his eyes sparkling with the love he felt for her. "How many times do I have to tell people not to use the word 'dirt'? Maybe I should do my own public service announcement. If you appear in it with me, I bet it'll be the most watched commercial ever."

"You're so sweet, Hodgy," Angela said.

"Would you be willing to wear a bikini?" He asked. "It would really help with the male demographic."

"That depends," she answered. "What will _you_ be wearing?"

"HODGINS!" Cam shouted again. "Priority murder! Now!"

"Go ahead," Angela said, winking at Hodgins."We'll celebrate later tonight." He gave her one last smile before heading to his lab station.

_I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe we're really getting married!_ Angela thought as she watched him walk away. _I'll be Angela Hodgins. I won't have to spell "Montenegro" for people anymore. _She repeated the name over and over in her head, thinking that it would sound less strange the more she said it. Instead it seemed more unreal. _Angela Hodgins, Angela Hodgins, Angela–_

Her ringing phone brought her back to reality. "Hello?"

"Hi, Angela. It's Booth."

Angela felt her heart tightening in her chest. _Why is Booth calling me? Oh god, Brennan must be in trouble! _"Has Brennan been kidnapped again? Is she missing? Is she hurt? Is she buried alive? Does she have another case of voodoo amnesia? I have something really important to tell her, Booth, so whatever happened, you better fix it RIGHT NOW!"

"Angela, Angela, calm down. She's fine...well, physically anyway."

"That doesn't sound good. What happened?"

"I told her this morning that I loved her, and--"

"Awww!" She gushed. "That's so wonderful! Congratulations, Booth!" She realized too late that she had cut him off. "Oh, sorry. Continue."

"–and she cried. A lot." _I think 'sobbed' may be a more accurate description, but she' s the writer, not me. _"She doesn't want a relationship with me because she thinks that I'll end up leaving her like everyone else who has loved her."

"Oh no. Poor Brennan! She tries so hard to shield herself from the world , but all the martial arts and weapons training in the world can't protect her from that kind of pain. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. In the meantime I was hoping that you could talk to her. You've known her much longer than I have; maybe you'll know what to say. Please, Angela, I really need your help. I can handle serial killers and terrorists and the worst monsters humanity has to offer, but I can't handle a life without Bones. I love her so much it hurts."

_You're so sweet! _"Don't worry, Booth. I'll talk to her."

"Thanks, Angela. You're the best."

"I know. I'll talk to you later. Bye." As soon as she hung up the phone she started to plan her strategy. _Convincing Brennan to open her heart again won't be easy. If I can't break down the walls she's built around herself, maybe I can go around them..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan hoped that no one saw her sneak into her office. She knew that if Angela saw her she would interrogate her about her night with Booth, wanting to know every intimate detail of their passionate encounter. She didn't feel like talking right now. Honestly, she didn't feel like doing anything right now. Her emotional breakdown that morning had left her utterly exhausted. If she hadn't been a workaholic and a perfectionist, she might have considered taking a day off. _But what would I do with a day off? _She asked herself. _Sit around feeling sorry for myself that no one loves me enough to stay in my life? No, I'm better off coming to work and doing something productive with my time._ There was a knock at the door. _Please don't let it be Angela, _she prayed.

"Bren? It's me, Angela. Can I come in?"

_So much for the power of prayer. _Brennan wondered if she could pretend she wasn't there.

"I know you're in there, hon."

"I'm sorry, Ange. I just don't feel like talking right now."

"I understand. I don't have time to talk anyway. I just wanted to give you something; is that okay?"

"Alright."

Angela slowly opened the door and gently closed it behind her. She held out a piece of paper. "I drew this for you."

Brennan took the piece of paper. It was an amazingly lifelike picture of her and Booth. "Thanks, Angela. This is really well done."

"No problem, sweetie. I'm glad that you like it." _Time for Operation BoothBrennan Loving! _"There's something really important that I need to tell you, something that is going to change my life forever and make me unbelievably happy, but if you don't feel like talking right now I can come back later."

Brennan could hear the excitement in Angela's voice. "What is it?"

"Hodgins and I are getting married!"

"Oh Angela! Congratulations!" The two women shared a hug.

"You know, Bren, I couldn't have done it without you." Seeing the skeptical look on her best friend's face, she elaborated. "You remember when you and Booth came out to the desert when my boyfriend Kirk was missing? When you told me he was dead, I was worried I would never find another guy who loved me that much. I was ready to give up, but you told me that 'Nothing in this universe happens just once'.If I had given up then, if I had let pain and fear control my life, I never would have taken a chance with Hodgins, and I would have missed out on the best relationship of my life."_ Just like you'll miss out on the best relationship of your life if you don't take a chance with Booth!_

"I'm very happy for you both," Brennan said.

"And I'm happy for you and Booth," Angela replied. "I'm so proud of you, Bren."

Brennan laughed. "For what? Having sex? People do it all the time."

"No, not the sex part, although I'm sure it was wonderful. It was, wasn't it?"

"Angela!" Brennan's tone made it clear that she didn't want to have this discussion.

"You don't have to say a word. Just shake your head yes or no. Is Booth...well-equipped?"

Brennan couldn't hold back her smile. She nodded.

Angela clapped her hands excitedly. "Is he the best lover you've ever had?"

Another smile, another nod. Brennan could feel herself blushing furiously. It was definitely time to change the subject. "So why are you proud of me then?"

"I'm proud of you for letting Booth into your heart. So many people who have had bad experiences with love are afraid to try it again, and you've suffered more than most people. Yet you've never let fear stop you from doing anything. You're the bravest person I know."

Brennan felt like a fraud. "I'm not brave all the time. I cried this morning when Booth said he loved me because I'm terrified of losing him."

"No one is brave all the time. The important thing is that you're brave when it matters. Booth is the best guy to ever come into your life, and he loves you more than anyone else ever has. You've made an excellent choice." _I hope I'm getting through to you._

She looked at the picture of herself and Booth. Everything Angela had said about him was true. "I don't deserve him. He deserves a normal woman, someone who isn't damaged or--"

"Stop that thought right now. You're the top forensic anthropologist in the country. You bring murderers to justice and kick ass on a regular basis. That may not be what a 'normal' woman does, but it doesn't matter. Booth doesn't want normal. He wants you, and I know that you want him." She reached for Brennan's hand. "You do love him, don't you?"

A teardrop rolled down Brennan's cheek and landed on the picture. "Yes. I love him so much, Ange."

"Then tell him. Give him a chance to love you back."

"But what if he leaves me too?"

"What if he doesn't? There are no guarantees in life, Bren. Maybe it won't work out...but maybe it will. Maybe this is the relationship you were destined to be in."

"I don't believe in destiny."

"But you believe in Booth, right? You believe that he's a decent guy?"

"Yes."

"Then give him a chance." She could see that her best friend needed more time. "You don't have to make a decision right now. Just promise me that you'll think about it, okay?"

"I promise."

"Good. Well, I should go finish some sketches. I'll talk to you later, sweetie," Angela said as she walked to the door. As she reached for the doorknob she turned to take a final look at Brennan. She was staring at the picture and smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later Brennan dialed Booth's cell phone. After a few rings she got his voice mail. She breathed a sigh of relief; it was so much easier to talk to a machine.

"Hey Booth. It's me. I just wanted to call and say hi and..tell you that I love you." _There, I've said it. It's been recorded now, I can't take it back. What do I say now? _"Umm...I guess I'll see you later. Bye."

_I did it. I finally said those terrifying words, and you know what? They're not so terrifying anymore._

**Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated.:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Many thanks to bb-4ever, Lifeguard, Bellabun, SimpleNClean92, jacksue4evr, bandbfan24, Fiona O'Fallon, Juniper375, SnoopGirl69, pagan-seijou, titelex, jerseybones, CalleighDelko, 9ud9ir190ne6ad, serienjunkie91, ilovepeterpetrelli, Don'tCallMeBones, RedRoses18, icydragon14, sidleidol03, Bsquared19, Mahine, and bonesgirl01 for your reviews of Chapter 9. Each and every review brightened my day. **

**Warning: This chapter ends on a very angsty note. ****Don't panic; I promise all will end well.**

_If this meeting goes on much longer I swear to God I'm going to shoot something. _For over an hour and a half, Booth had been sitting in a conference room with a dozen other agents, listening to Deputy Director Cullen drone on and on about bureaucratic minutiae.

_Now, Booth, _he imagined Dr. Wyatt saying, _don't you remember what happened the last time you shot something in anger? That poor, defenseless ice cream truck never saw it coming._

_I remember. They took my gun away and forced me to see you._

_And while you were building my barbeque pit and whining about how much you needed to go back to work, the Bureau assigned Dr. Brennan a new partner, did they not?_

_Yes, Agent Sullivan. Sully. My former friend._

_The same Agent Sullivan who wanted Dr. Brennan to sail away with him for a year?_

_Yes. But she didn't go. She stayed with me._

_So you're confident in Dr. Brennan's affection for you? Go ahead then and shoot something. Get suspended again. Have the Bureau assign Dr. Brennan another partner who will romance her and take her away from you._

_NO! I can't lose Bones. Not now._

_Then keep your gun where it belongs._

_Fine, I will._

_Good choice, Agent Booth. _

_Stupid therapy, _Booth thought. _Forcing me to think about the consequences of my actions. _He fought hard to hold back a yawn._ I'm sooo tired. I guess staying up all night having hot sex has its drawbacks. This meeting is going to put me to sleep. Maybe I can excuse myself for a minute and go take a nap in my office. Why the hell did I even come here today? I should be with Bones right now. _

He had been reluctant to leave her, but she had insisted on it. _'I need some time alone', she told him. 'I'll call you later.'_ He hated to see her so upset. Hopefully Angela had managed to find the words that he couldn't. _I hope she calls me soon. If she tries to call me now, though, she'll get my voicemail, since I had to turn my phone off for this stupid, pointless, endless, miserable meeting. What if she's calling me right now, and she gets discouraged because there's no answer? Or what if...what if she never calls? What if I've already lost her?_

The other agents around him began to get up from their seats. _The meeting must have finally ended. Good. I can turn my phone on and check my messages. _

"Agent Booth!" Cullen called. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

_Crap. _"Of course, sir."

"Come to my office." The two men walked into Cullen's office. Cullen motioned for Booth to take a seat across from his desk. "I know these meetings tend to be long and boring, but I noticed that you seemed especially distracted today. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine."

"Don't lie to me, Booth."

"Sorry, sir."

"So what's troubling you? Did your rendezvous with Dr. Brennan go badly?"

"No. It was fine. Better than fine." _It was the best night of my life. _

"But...?"

"But she doesn't want a relationship with me. She's been hurt too many times."

"Did she say that she hates you? Did she say that she never wants to see you again?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Then there's hope. I had to ask my wife five times before she agreed to marry me. Last month we celebrated our 28th wedding anniversary. Give her some time, and just keep trying."

_Keep On Tryin'. That was the song we sang in the diner the night she and her dad rescued me. 'Keep on tryin'/ I'm tired of cryin'/ I got to find a way/to get on home to you.' That's our song. Someday we'll dance to it at our wedding. _He smiled as he remembered the last time they danced together. _Oh yes, they'll play "Hot Blooded" at our wedding too. _"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome. Now get back to work." His tone sounded strict, but he was smiling.

"Yes, sir." _Cullen's right, _Booth thought as he left the deputy director's office. _I'll keep trying. Sooner or later I'll convince her to give us a chance. _When he arrived in his own office, he took his phone out of his pocket and turned it back on. His heart began to beat faster when he saw that he had a new voicemail. _Don't get too excited, _he warned himself. _It might not be Bones. _He said a little prayer before listening to the message.

"Hey Booth. It's me. I just wanted to call and say hi and..tell you that I love you. Umm...I guess I'll see you later. Bye."

Booth stood with his mouth hanging open. _Did she really just say that she loves me? _He replayed the message several times to be sure. When the initial shock had worn off he started to laugh. _She told me she loved me in a voicemail! That's so Bones! _He put the phone down and started to dance around his office. _She loves me! She loves me! Thank you God!_ The fatigue that had weighed him down earlier was gone. Now he felt he could run laps around the building. He could run all the way to the Jeffersonian and not be out of breath. Hell, he could do anything at all now that he knew Bones loved him. _I have to see her. I have to see her right now. _He grabbed his car keys from his desk, yanked his coat off its hook, and sprinted out of the office.

It wasn't a long car ride from the Hoover building to the Jeffersonian, but today every second in the car felt like an eternity. He cursed the cars ahead of him for going the speed limit. He wanted to yell _"Get out of my way! I need to see the woman I love!" _, but he restrained himself. Barely. Now he was behind a very slow truck and he couldn't change lanes. Despite the imagined conversation he had with Dr. Wyatt earlier, he found himself fantasizing about shooting the truck. A few minutes later, when it finally turned off the road, Booth was overjoyed. He pushed down hard on the accelerator to make up for lost time. _In a few minutes I'm going to see my Bones. She loves me, she loves me, she really loves me! _His thoughts were so focused on his partner that he didn't see the green SUV until it was too late.

The sound of metal hitting metal was deafening. Booth slumped forward in his seat as wave after wave of unbearable pain racked his body. _Am I going to die? Is this the end? NO! This can't be happening! Please, God, don't let me die now_! _Not now! I told Bones I would never leave her. Help me keep my promise, please. Oh, Bones...I love you so much. I won't give up until you're in my arms again. _He thought of their song. _I'll keep on tryin'...I'm tired of cryin'...I got to find a way... to get on home to you._ He sang it to himself until his consciousness slipped away.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks to caroldpb, Lifeguard, brennanmars, sidleidol03, mendenbar, Bsquared19, Don'tCallMeBones, pagan-seijou, Bellabun, SquirtandMilo, RedRoses18, a911chic, bonesgirl01, SnoopGirl69, bb-4ever, boothishot, CalleighDelko, 9ud9ir190ne6ad, ilovepeterpetrelli, Seeley's Sweetheart, Mahine, and jadefrye's freedom sahara gold for your reviews of Ch. 10. You guys rock!**

_I wonder if Booth got my message, _Brennan thought as she caught up on her paperwork. _I wonder what he'll do when he hears it...He'll probably drop everything to rush over here and kiss me. _She smiled at the thought. _He really does love me and, as much as I've tried to deny it, I really love him. Maybe Angela's right. Maybe all my other relationships didn't work out because this is the one I'm supposed to be in. I certainly can't see spending my life with anyone else but him. He knows me. He gets me. He's always been there for me, whether it's to save me from homicidal maniacs or just to bring me Chinese food in the middle of the night._ _It's silly to think that he would ever leave me. Any minute now he's going to come through the door..._

Sure enough there was a knock on her door. _He's here! I hope I look alright. I didn't spend much time on my make-up this morning, considering how late I was for work, and I'm sure I have bags under my eyes from not sleeping. Oh well. Nothing I can do about it now. _"Come in!"

She tried not to look disappointed when Angela entered the room. Almost instantly Brennan saw that Angela's demeanor was different; it was more subdued than usual. "Sweetie, don't panic, but--"

She had already started to panic. "Did something happen to Booth?" _Stop it, you're jumping to conclusions. Booth was a sniper and an army ranger. He can take care of himself._

Angela desperately wished that she could tell Brennan that she was wrong. "He was in a car accident. The driver of the car that hit him had only minor injuries, but they took Booth to the hospital. Come on, I'll drive you there."

Brennan couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She felt dizzy and lightheaded and sick to her stomach. Her vision blurred and her legs buckled. As she started to fall, Angela hurried to her side to catch her. Gently she lowered her to the floor. _I can't believe it. I've never known Brennan to faint before, _she thought. "Brennan...Bren...it will be okay. Brennan? Sweetie? Can you hear me?" _Goddamn you, Booth!_ _How dare you get into a car accident_ _the very day I tell my best friend to give you a chance! If you die on her, I'll fucking kill you. _"Brennan? Come back to me. Please come back. BRENNAN! WAKE UP!" After a few agonizing minutes, she finally opened her eyes. "Thank God," Angela said.

"God?" Brennan spat. "God had nothing to do with it. There is no God!"

"Brennan! Why would you say that?"

"Because no God would let Booth die."

"He's not going to die, Bren. He's going to get better. Come on, we'll go see him. Can you stand up?" Slowly Brennan got to her feet. "Good. He'll be fine, Bren, you'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hodgins is driving Zack and Cam," Angela said as they drove to the hospital. "They're going to meet us there." She waited to see if Brennan would say anything in response. "You haven't said a word since we've been in the car. Please talk to me, Bren."

"It's my fault."

"What is?"

"The accident."

"Sweetie, you weren't driving the car that hit him."

"I know, but I should have known that something bad would happen to him as soon as I told him that I loved him."

"You told him you loved him?! That's awesome! What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything. I didn't actually talk to him. I left him a message."

"You told him you loved him in a voicemail? Oh, honey..."

"What? The message is the same, whether I tell him in person or over the phone."

_You're a brilliant woman, Brennan, but you have so much_ _to learn. _"When we see him at the hospital, say it in person, okay?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zack and Cam were waiting for them in the hospital lobby. "How's he doing?" Angela asked as soon as she saw them.

"He's conscious," Zack answered. "Hodgins is talking to him now." He paused, knowing that what he had to say would upset his mentor. "His doctor said that he's going to need surgery."

_Surgery? _Brennan felt her eyes fill with tears, but she fought to hold them back. Angrily she lashed out at her best friend. "You said he'd be fine! You told me to give him a chance, and now he's going to die!"

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I--"

"Are either of you Doctor Temperance Brennan?" interrupted Dr. Porter, the surgeon assigned to Booth's care.

"I am," Brennan answered.

"Good. He keeps asking for you. Dr. Brennan, your partner has suffered some serious internal injuries. We need to operate on him as soon as possible, but he insisted that he needed to talk to you first. Please follow me." She followed Dr. Porter to Booth's room, where Hodgins and Booth were talking. "Agent Booth, your partner's here," the doctor announced.

Hodgins turned around to face her, then turned back to Booth. "I'll leave you two alone. Talk to you later, buddy." He and Dr. Porter left the room.

Brennan stared at him from the doorway. Seeing him--her partner, her friend, her lover, her everything-- bruised and battered, lying in a hospital bed, overwhelmed her fragile senses. The tears she had been holding back broke free with a vengeance.

"Don't cry, Bones," he said. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"You're lying," she said between sobs.

"Come over here, Bones. Let me give you a hug. My hugs always make everything better, right?"

Smiling through her tears, she walked over to his bed. She lightly put her arms around him, worried she would hurt him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. It didn't make logical sense–their problems wouldn't disappear just because he was holding her--but as always she felt comforted by his embrace. _You're right. Your hugs do make everything better. _When the hug ended, she sat in a chair next to his bed and put her head on his stomach. While her tears raced each other down her cheeks, Booth stroked her hair and spoke softly. "It will be okay, Temperance. Everything will be okay."

"You don't know that," she said.

"I do know it. I've waited for two years to be with you; I'm not going to let a little car accident get in our way. I love you too much to give up now."

"I love you too, Booth."

He grinned. "I know. I got your message."

"Angela said I shouldn't have told you over the phone."

"It's okay. I'm glad you did. This way I get to replay it over and over again."

"You don't have to do that; I'll tell you that I love you as much as you want. Just don't die on me."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her forehead. "Hodgins told me about him and Angela getting married; Zack and me are going to be the best men. So I have to stick around for their wedding...and for ours, of course."

"Our wedding?! Booth, we haven't even been on a real date."

"I plan to fix that. The night I get out of the hospital I'll take you on a real date...the first date of our new relationship. Deal?"

"Deal. But you need to get through the surgery first."

"I will. Will you give me a kiss for good luck?"

She pressed her lips to his tenderly, but she pulled away much sooner than Booth would have liked. Seeing the look of disappointment on his face, she said "I'll give you a longer kiss after the surgery...and when you get better, I'll give you a whole lot more."

"Well then, now I DEFINITELY need to get better." He flashed her his charm smile, and she dared to believe that everything really would be okay.

**Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks so much to 9ud9ir190ne6ad, Lifeguard, ilovepeterpetrelli, Becca Hilpz, YouAndMe Kelly, Halfpastdead001, CalleighDelko, brennanmars, seeley's sweetheart, xoSnickersxo, Bellabun, Jessabelle87, totalbonesfan, sqauddleduck, bonesgirl01, sidleidol03, jadefrye's freedom sahara gold, Hvolt11 and Samarus for your reviews of Ch. 11. You're the best!**

_They're cutting him open right now, _Brennan thought as she sat in the waiting room with Angela, _and there's nothing I can do to help him. __Nothing at all. I'm totally powerless and I hate it. If I were a medical doctor I could fix his injuries; I could save his life just as he has saved mine. But I'm not a medical doctor, so I have to sit here and wait while his life is in the hands of others._ _Any minute now one of them could walk over here and tell me that something went wrong, that they did their best but couldn't save him...No, I can't think like that. I have to believe that he'll be fine. Booth told me that he wouldn't give up, and I know he's a man of his word._

"How are you holding up, sweetie?" Angela asked.

"I wish there was something I could do," Brennan answered.

"I know you're not into religion, but you could try praying."

"Why? If Booth can be saved, his doctors will save him. If he can't, then God isn't going to step in simply because I asked nicely. If you believe that there's some universal plan out there, then it's already been decided if Booth will live or die and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm completely useless."

"You're not useless, Bren. You've already helped Booth."

"How?"

"You gave him a reason to fight. He's going to do everything he can to get back to you."

Brennan felt guilty. She had yelled at Angela earlier, and yet she was being so nice to her. She didn't deserve such a wonderful friend. "Thanks, Ange...I'm sorry I yelled at you before."

"Don't give it a second thought. You're my best friend, and friends can yell at each other when they're upset and know that they'll be forgiven."

Brennan gave her a hug in response. "I love you, Angela."

"I love you too."

They sat quietly for a few minutes until Brennan broke the silence. "I just thought of something. Last night, when Booth and I were driving back to my place after dinner, he yelled at me for almost causing an accident. Ironic, isn't it?"

"What happened?"

Brennan blushed. _Should I really be telling her this? I should have thought of that before I brought it up. _"Well, he was upset because I said I didn't want a relationship, and I wanted to make him feel better. I remembered what you said about a simple touch being comforting, so I touched his leg and...he nearly went off the road."

"That's it? He almost went off the road just because you touched his leg? I think you're leaving something out, hon."

"Okay, fine. I did touch his leg, but then I moved my hand to...a more sensitive area."

"WHAT? Temperance Brennan! I'm shocked! I didn't know that you were such a wild woman."

"I was only thinking about what you would do."

"Brennan!" Angela pretended to be offended. "Hey, Hodgins and I have done a lot of crazy things, but never in a car." She paused for a moment, then corrected herself. "Never in a moving car anyway."

"Please tell me that you and Hodgins haven't had sex in the lab."

"I could tell you that...but it wouldn't be entirely true."

"Angela!"

"We always clean up after ourselves, don't worry."

Brennan laughed. "You'd better."

"Just you wait, Bren. Soon you and Booth will be sneaking off to do it wherever you can. I can recommend a couple of good spots..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he lay on the operating table, Booth was having a wonderful dream. He was standing in a church wearing a tuxedo and a broad smile. His friends and family filled the pews. Hodgins was standing beside him as his best man, and Angela was across from him as Brennan's matron of honor. _This is the happiest day of my life, _he thought. _After all her talk about marriage being an antiquated institution, I still can't believe she said yes._ _I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving and protecting her and making her as happy as she makes me._

The church organist started playing the bridal march, and everyone rose from their seats. The sight of Temperance Brennan walking down the aisle- walking towards him- took his breath away. He had always thought of her as beautiful, but today she was positively radiant. Her dad walked next to her, and when they reached the top of the aisle, Max Keenan whispered to him, "_You know what I'll do to you if you ever hurt her_."

"_Dad!" _Brennan admonished.

"_Sorry, honey." _He took his seat next to Booth's parents.

Now Temperance was standing beside him. She was smiling at him, and he was thinking how lucky he was to have this incredible woman in his life when suddenly everything started to change. The church began to fade away, and all his friends and family vanished one by one. _Where did everyone go? _He thought as he turned to face the pews. He turned back to Temperance and saw that she too was disappearing. _No! _He screamed. But she was gone. He was alone in a dark void, struggling to breathe. _Why is this happening? What's going on? _Then the answer came to him. _I must be dying._

"His pulse is falling. We're losing him!" Dr. Porter yelled.

_No, I won't die, _Booth decided. _If I want my dream to become a reality someday, I can't die now. I have to fight this. _

"Charge the paddles!" Dr. Porter ordered. "Clear!"

_But it hurts too much...I'm not sure I can fight it. I'm so sorry, Temperance. More than anything I want to come back to you. I want to love you the way you deserve. Please forgive me._

"No change," a nurse reported. "Pulse is still dropping."

Temperance's voice entered his thoughts. _Booth! Don't you dare give up! You promised me that you would make it through the surgery._

_I'm trying, _he answered. _I really am._

_Then don't stop. Remember our song, Booth. Keep on tryin...I'm tired of cryin'...I got to find a way...to get on home to you._

_I'll keep on trying, Temperance. But what if it's not enough?_

"Then we'll try again," Dr. Porter insisted. "Clear!"

_It will be enough, _Temperance said in his thoughts. _Just believe in yourself the way I believe in you. You've endured worse things than this, Booth. You survived being blown up in my kitchen, remember? Stay with me, please. I need you in my life. If you die right now, I'll never believe in anything or anyone ever again. You don't want that, do you?_

_No, of course not. I want you to be safe and happy and loved._

_You've always kept me safe, Booth. If it wasn't for you, the El Salvadoran gang leader I beat up would have had me killed. Without you, I would have been murdered and fed to stray dogs. If you die now, who will save me the next time my life is in danger? As for being happy and loved, no one could ever love me as much as you do, and I love you with all my heart. I know you must be in a lot of pain, but I also know that you would do anything for me, so I'm asking you to stay strong. Please don't leave me._

_You're right, I would do anything for you. I won't give up, I won't give in. I'll keep saying your name until the pain goes away. Temperance, Temperance, Temperance..._

"His pulse is returning to normal!" The nurse announced.

Dr. Porter let go of the breath she had been holding. "Thank God. Great job, people. Let's get him stitched up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the anesthesia wore off and Booth began to wake up, the first word out of his mouth was "Temperance."

"Is that the name of his wife?" One nurse asked another.

"No, his partner," the other answered. "But if you ask me, I think that they're much more than partners."

**Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks to xoSnickersxo, jedlee07, Becca Hilpz, CoMiK, sidleidol03, SquintSquad10, jerseybones, katiedid531, msboreanaz, Bellabun, CalleighDelko, bb-4ever, 9ud9ir190ne6ad, Halfpastdead001, JanaStar, ilovepeterpetrelli, seeley's sweetheart, jadefrye's freedom sahara gold, a911chic, serienjunkie91, chipmunk2376, Mahine, bonesgirl01 and Jessabelle87 for your reviews of Chapter 12. I love you all!**

**To answer jadefrye's question, yes, there will be more BB loving!**

"The supply closet down the hall from Cam's office is a good place, too. Most people don't even know it's there," Angela told Brennan as they sat in the waiting room. "Oh, and the decontamination shower on the second floor is great. It's a decent size, and it's very easy to clean up afterwards." She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Let me think if there's any spot I've forgotten."

Brennan smiled and rolled her eyes. Angela had mentioned so many places that she had lost count. "Is there any part of the Jeffersonian that you and Hodgins _haven't_ had sex in?"

"Yes," Angela answered seriously. "We've never done it in your office."

Brennan burst out laughing. "Thanks, Ange. I appreciate it."

"No problem, sweetie." She leaned toward Brennan and whispered "I always hoped that you and Booth would be the ones to have sex in your office."

"Angela, I'm not going to sleep with Booth while we're at work!"

"Um...excuse me, Dr. Brennan," Dr. Porter interrupted. She suppressed a smile at Brennan's outburst.

Temperance turned to face the doctor, fear and panic seizing her heart. _What this woman has to say could change my life forever. If she says that Booth is dead, then I may as well be dead too. _"Tell me he's okay." Her voice was unsteady and her whole body was shaking.

"The surgery went as planned. He's in recovery right now."

"Thank God," Angela said, giving Brennan a hug.

Tears of joy washed Brennan's cheeks. "Thank you. Thank you so much. Can I see him?"

"He's not fully conscious yet, but yes, you can see him. Right this way, Dr. Brennan." Brennan followed Dr. Porter to Booth's room, where he appeared to be sleeping peacefully. "Beth, one of our nurses, told me that he's been saying your name over and over again. You two must be very close."

_I've never been closer to another human being and I never will._ "Yes, we are."

"I'll give you two some privacy. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you." She smiled at her and left the room.

Brennan moved to her partner's side. Happily she watched his chest rise and fall, grateful for each breath he took.

He opened his mouth to speak. "Temperance," he whispered, his eyes still closed.

"I'm here, Booth." She put her hand on top of his. "I'm right here."

"Temperance, Temperance," he repeated reverently, as if she were a goddess and he were praying to her.

She had never liked her name growing up, but when Booth said it, it sounded like the most beautiful name in the world. "Seeley, Seeley," she said in response, squeezing his hand.

"I'll never leave you, Bones. Not ever," he said.

She ran her hands through his hair, then lovingly traced the outline of his face. "I know. I'll never leave you either."

"I won't give up." To her surprise he started to sing. "I'll keep on tryin'...I'm tired of cryin'...I got to find a way...to get on home to you."

She smiled as she remembered how they had sung together at the diner. Normally she was very self-conscious about singing, but when she was around Booth she felt like she could do anything. She sang along until his eyes fluttered open. For a few moments they stared at each other, each overjoyed to be looking into the eyes of the one they loved so much. Brennan spoke first. "You did it, Booth. You found a way to get home to me."

"You showed me the way, Temperance. You saved me," he said.

"Your doctors saved you," she argued. _All I did was sit in the waiting room while Angela told me about every sexual encounter she and Hodgins have had in the Jeffersonian. I"m surprised they found time to work._

"_You_ saved me," Booth insisted. "I was in a lot of pain, and I almost surrendered to it. But then I heard your voice in my head. You asked me not to leave you; you told me to stay strong. I couldn't have done it without you."

She kissed his forehead. "Thanks for not dying on me, Booth. I knew you'd keep your promise."

He flashed her his famous charm smile. "So...can I have my longer kiss now?"

She gently put her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his for the longest, most sensuous kiss of her life.

When she finally pulled away from him, leaving them both breathless, she was rewarded with the sight of Booth grinning. "That was definitely worth coming back from the dead," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the three days Booth remained in the hospital, while the squints and a steady stream of special agents came and went, Brennan rarely left his side. The first night she stayed with him a nurse had asked her to leave when visiting hours ended. Booth threatened to shoot him. After that, no one had a problem with Brennan staying as long as she wanted.

"You're a quick healer," Dr. Porter said as she examined him on the third day.

"I have to be, doc. I need to get out of here as soon as possible so I can take Temperance on our first date." Brennan had left a little while earlier to get lunch. He knew that she wouldn't be gone long; she would bring her food back to his room to eat with him, just as she had done for the past two days.

"Your first date?" Dr. Porter wondered if she had heard him correctly. " I would have thought you guys had been together for years."

"We've been partners for two years, but it wasn't until this past week that I got her to admit that she's madly in love with me."

Dr. Porter laughed. "From what I've heard, she's not the only one madly in love. Beth said that you must have said 'Temperance' a hundred times when you were waking up from the surgery."

"It's a beautiful name, isn't it?" He said with a sigh. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

"Wow. You really do have it bad." _How the hell did they work together for two years_ _without jumping each other?_

Booth beamed as he spoke of his partner. "Well, she's the most incredible person I've ever met. In addition to being breathtakingly beautiful, she's an absolute genius. She can look at a pile of bones and know someone's life story. She's fearless, too. She doesn't back down from anything or anyone. If the president of the United States were under suspicion for a crime, she wouldn't hesitate to question him. If anyone messes with her, she takes him down. She can beat up guys twice her size. She's a martial arts expert, you know. And when she's not examining bones or kicking ass, she writes best selling novels."

"She sounds like an amazing woman," Dr. Porter said.

"She is. She's everything to me. Working with her has been one of the best experiences of my life. It's made me a better FBI agent and a better person... So what do you say, doc? Can I take her out tonight?" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"You should take it easy for the next few days, but I see no reason why I can't discharge you today."

"YES!" He shouted, punching the air around him. Taking a few seconds to compose himself, he added, "Thank you, Doctor Porter."

"You're welcome, Agent Booth. I hope you two have a great night."

"We will."

"Might I make one suggestion?"

"What's that?"

"Let her drive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On her way back to Booth's room after picking up her lunch, Temperance stopped to use the bathroom. While she sat in the stall, she heard two women having a very interesting conversation.

"They're discharging Agent McHottie today," one woman said sadly.

Temperance was puzzled. There was another FBI agent in the hospital? She had met many of Booth's FBI colleagues over the past few days, but none of them had mentioned visiting an Agent McHottie.

"Agent McHottie?" The other one repeated incredulously. "Seriously, Jenny, you watch way too much Grey's Anatomy."

Now Temperance was really confused. Gray's Anatomy was a 19th century medical textbook; how could the woman be 'watching' it?

"Whatever. I heard he begged Dr. Porter to discharge him so he could take his partner on a date. How cute is that?"

The wheels of Temperance's mind spun rapidly. _Doctor Porter is Booth's doctor, and he told me that he wanted to take me out the night he was released from the hospital. They're talking about Booth!_

"It's very cute," the other woman agreed.

"Too bad he's taken," Jenny said. "I would screw him in a heartbeat."

"Well, workplace romances can be tough. Maybe they'll break up and he'll get into another car accident or get shot or something and then you'll have your chance," her friend said hopefully.

"Maybe," Jenny started giggling. "I bet FBI agents get shot at all the time."

Temperance couldn't believe what she was hearing. Angrily she stormed out of the stall and confronted the two women, who were standing in front of the mirror applying make-up. "Agent Booth is a good man. A _great_ man. He served his country in the Gulf war and now he catches murderers and brings them to justice. He'll do whatever it takes to solve a case. He's a devoted father and friend who puts the lives of others before his own, and he's saved my life more than once. He's a hero in every sense of the word, and you would stand here and wish for something bad to happen to him? He's survived more than your little brains could possibly imagine. He's the best man I've ever known, and I'm proud to be his partner and his girlfriend."

The two women were speechless for several seconds. Finally one of them mumbled an apology and they both raced out of the bathroom.

Temperance smiled. _I'll be the only one screwing my partner, thank you very much._

**Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated and loved.:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks to Bellabun, 9ud9ir190ne6ad, brennanmars, DBFan2005, SnoopGirl69, mendenbar, bonesgirl01, xoSnickersxo, chipmunk2376, Caramelchan, jadefrye's freedom saraha gold, Halfpastdead001, ilovepeterpetrelli, xAbiVx, seeley's sweetheart, canadianagurl, katiedid531, SquintSquad10, caroldpb, Becca Hilpz, sqauddleduck, Lifeguard, a911chic, sidleidol03, JanaStar and titelex for your reviews of Chapter 13; each review was like chocolate for the soul. :)**

**A special thanks to sidleidol03 for insisting they go dancing.**

**As much as I liked jadefrye's suggestion of having them do it in chapter 'sexteen', I couldn't wait that long, so the last part of this chapter is rated M. If you don't want to read that section, stop when you see a row of M's.**

"Goodbye Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan," Dr. Porter said as Booth slid into the wheelchair that would lead him down the halls of the hospital and out the door to freedom. "Enjoy your night out."

Booth turned to wink at Brennan, who was standing at his side. "Oh, we will."

Seeing the mischievous glint in his eye, Dr. Porter added, "Remember what I said about taking it easy for the next few days."

"I remember," Booth said. _But I can't promise that I'll do it. Tonight's our first real date, and I intend to enjoy every minute of it._

As Booth and Brennan rolled/walked down the hall, several doctors and nurses waved to them and wished them well. They had all grown very fond of the agent and the scientist over the last few days. After all, it wasn't every day that they saw a couple so much in love.

Temperance recognized one of the smiling faces as Jenny, the woman from the bathroom who had called Booth 'Agent McHottie'. Jenny's smile was a little too enthusiastic for Brennan's liking. After one glare from the ass-kicking anthropologist, however, Jenny stopped smiling and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"I can't wait to eat real food again," Booth said as they approached the hospital exit. "Where do you want to have dinner tonight?"

"It doesn't matter to me," Brennan answered. "We're celebrating your release from the hospital, so you should pick."

They were at the door now. Booth stood up slowly and put his arm around her shoulders. He didn't really need to lean on her, but he was happy for any excuse to touch her. Together they walked through the sliding doors and into the parking lot.

"No, you pick. Anyplace you like is fine with me," Booth said. "As long as I can spend time with my Bones, I don't care where we go."

"_Your_ Bones?" She pretended to be upset with him, but inside she was grinning. She liked the idea of being his Bones. "Alright, _my_ Booth, how about that Thai restaurant we got take-out from a couple weeks ago?"

"Perfect. Then after dinner I want to take you dancing."

"Sounds great. And maybe afterwards...no, it's too soon after your surgery. Never mind." She turned away from him, but he gently put a knuckle under her chin to turn her face back to his.

"What, Bones? Go ahead, spit it out. You know that you can say anything to me."

"Okay..maybe we could have each other for dessert again? But only if you're up for it, of course."

Booth's smile put the Cheshire cat to shame. "Bones, for you I'll _always_ be up for it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After stuffing their faces at Bangkok Bistro, Booth and Brennan headed to a nearby club. The dance floor was crowded, but the couple confidently worked their way towards the center of the floor. Booth put his left hand on her shoulder and took her left hand in his right. As they moved to the music, the rest of the world forgotten, Booth's mind recalled the first time they danced together.

"Do you remember when we did this in Aurora?" he asked. "When all those guys were throwing themselves at you?"

"They weren't 'throwing' themselves at me, Booth," she argued. "They were asking me questions about the case."

"Come on, Bones, they were practically tripping over each other to get to you. They were like fraternity brothers fighting over the last slice of pizza. It was disgusting."

"Did you just compare me to a slice of pizza?"

"It's a metaphor, Bones. You're a writer, you should appreciate that."

"Actually, it was a simile. Similes are typically introduced by the words "like" or "as", and you said they were _like_ fraternity brothers."

"Fine, it's a simile. It doesn't change the fact that I'm right."

"And that's why you stepped in, because you thought they were objectifying me."

"Yes...and I wanted a taste for myself," he said with a wicked smile.

"And how do I taste?" She asked suggestively.

"You're delicious." He punctuated his statement by kissing her.

"We should go back to Aurora sometime," she suggested. "Incidents of cannibalism aside, it was really a nice little town. Do you remember Charlie, the overnight guy? He said he would teach me to ski."

"I'll teach you how to ski, Bones. You don't need him."

"You don't have to be jealous, Booth."

"I'm not jealous. I just don't want you to run off with the overnight guy like..." he stopped himself. He wasn't sure he was ready to go there yet.

"Like what?" She prompted.

"Like...you almost ran off with Sully," he completed sheepishly. "I don't know what I would have done without you, Bones."

"But you told me to go."

"I know, but I didn't want you to. It was so hard to see the two of you together, but I wanted you to be happy."

"I am happy, Booth-- I'm happy when I'm with you." They smiled at each other and shared another kiss.

"You know, it wasn't easy for me to see you with Cam," she admitted. "I thought that you had some feelings for me, but then you two started dating again."

"I'm sorry, Bones. I only dated Cam because I thought I couldn't have you."

"That's funny. I only dated Sully because I thought I couldn't have _you_."

"You do have me, Bones. All of me. Always."

She moved closer to him, eliminating the small space between them. She put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He moved his arms to their familiar resting place on the small of her back. For several minutes they held each other contentedly.

"I'm really hot," Brennan said eventually.

Booth chuckled. "Yeah, you are."

"I mean in terms of my body temperature." She looked around the dance floor, almost surprised to see that she and Booth weren't the only ones in the room. "There are a lot of people here generating a lot of body heat."

"I'll get you a drink," Booth offered. "What would you like?"

"Just some water. On the rocks."

"You got it. Be back in a few minutes." He gave her a quick kiss before walking towards the bar.

Not long after Booth left, a man approached Brennan. "Hey, baby," he said, his breath reeking of alcohol. "Lemme buy you a drink."

"No thanks. My partner...I mean, my boyfriend is getting me a drink right now." It felt strange to refer to Booth as her boyfriend. Strange, but nice.

"Oh, come on, baby. Give me a chance," he said as he advanced towards her.

Brennan took a step back and assumed a defensive stance. "I said NO."

"You don't know what you're missing. I'll show you." He grabbed her arm roughly and leaned in to kiss her. Brennan broke free of his grasp and delivered a sharp kick to his groin.

He groaned in pain. "You bitch," he spat. He swung his arm back, preparing to hit her, when Booth dropped the drink he was holding and tackled him to the floor.

"You sonofabitch!" Booth growled, his hands around the man's neck. "You like hitting women? You think that makes you a real man? You're pathetic. You're a waste of skin. If you ever come near my girlfriend again, I will blow your fucking head off. But why wait? I should do humanity a favor and end your miserable life right now."

"I'm sorry!" The man whimpered. "I'm really sorry. Please don't kill me, man."

Everyone in the club was watching the two men, wondering what would happen next. Brennan feared that he really would kill him. He would be suspended from the FBI–perhaps permanently. He might even go to jail. She couldn't have him ruining his life because of her. "Booth!" Brennan shouted. "Booth, let him go! He's not worth it!"

Grudgingly he released Brennan's would be suitor. As angry as he felt, he knew that she was right. The guy was a jerk, but he didn't deserve to die. "Get the hell out of my sight before I change my mind." The man happily complied, sprinting off the dance floor.

"You didn't need to do that, Booth. I can defend myself."

"I know you can, Bones. I was just acting on instinct."

"I've never seen you that angry before."

"When someone threatens you or hurts you, Bones...all my self-control goes out the window." _You think I was angry just now? You should have seen me when I slammed Vega onto a table after he said you were going to die underground. Or when I put a gun in_ _Ortez's mouth and told him that if he didn't call off the hit on you I would kill him. _"I'm sorry if I overreacted."

"It's classic alpha male protective behavior," she said. "Very sexy."

"Really?" She would never cease to surprise him.

"Really." Her eyes shone with lust, and if they hadn't been in the middle of a crowded dance floor, he would have taken her then and there. "So, you ready for dessert?" She asked.

"I'll race you to the car!" He answered.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The ride to Temperance's apartment was torturous, but Booth wasn't eager to get into another car accident, so he forced himself to keep his hands off his partner while she drove. As soon as they were inside her apartment, he barely waited for the door to close behind them before he started taking off her clothes. He had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her right now. Raw desire consumed him, driving every other thought out of his head. Apparently she felt the same way, because she was yanking off his clothes just as feverishly. They almost tripped on the pile of discarded clothes, but somehow they made it to her bedroom without further injury.

Booth was on top of her, drowning her in kisses. Now he was sucking on her left breast while his hand massaged her right. _If there is a Heaven, _she thought, _it can't be any better than this._ Then he was kissing her stomach, then the inside of her thighs. Even through her haze of bliss, she couldn't help but notice that he was breathing a little too heavily. _Maybe we shouldn't be doing this. He just got out of the hospital today; what the hell was I thinking? _"Booth? Are you okay?"

"I'm...fine." He said between kisses.

"Honestly? Because we can stop if--"

"No! I'm good." He felt a little weak, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

"I don't believe you. Rest for a few minutes; I'll take over." She flipped him onto his back, stopping for a moment to admire his well muscled body before using her tongue to blaze a trail down his torso. "You're really okay?" She asked again.

Booth smiled. "I'm much better than okay. I promise."

"Alright," she said as she impaled herself on his fully erect cock, earning a satisfied moan from her partner. His hands on her hips helped her maintain a slow, steady rhythm.

"I'm well rested now," he declared several minutes later. Their bodies still joined, he flipped her over and began to move inside her, slow at first, but then faster and faster until they both achieved their release.

Booth's breathing was very heavy now, and Temperance's anxiety grew with every labored breath. "Booth?" She held his hand and looked at him expectantly. "Please tell me I didn't kill you."

He laughed weakly. "You didn't kill me. But I'm not at my full strength yet. I won't be able to give you multiple rounds of inspiration tonight. I'm sorry, Temperance. A man shouldn't stop until his woman is satisfied."

"Don't beat yourself up, Booth. You've satisfied me more than any other lover I've ever had. I don't want more sex tonight; all I want is for you to hold me."

"That I can do." He brought her into his arms, and they talked and laughed until sleep overcame them.

**Thanks for reading; all comments are greatly appreciated and loved. The next chapter will be the last one.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thanks so much to bb-4ever, x-naomi-x, brennanmars, lisajones17, xoSnickersxo, Howdylynn, Serienjunkie91, 9ud9ir190ne6ad, Caramelchan, emeraldangel999, Mahine, sqauddleduck, seeley's sweetheart, Bellabun, jadefrye's freedom sahara gold, warmfuzzys, sidleidol03 and SquirtandMilo for your reviews of Chapter 14. I have truly appreciated all your kind words and support.**

**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Since it's the last one, I wanted to take extra time to make sure I didn't disappoint you, my loyal readers. Hope you enjoy!**

SIX MONTHS LATER...

The early morning sunlight crept into the bedroom, urging Booth to open his eyes and begin the new day. He refused. _Go away, stupid sun. It's Saturday; I don't have to get up early._ Saturday had become Booth's favorite day of the week; it was a day for him and Temperance to spend time together away from work. They would stay in bed past noon, making love and snuggling and sharing whatever was on their minds. He felt like he could say anything to her. Over the past few months, he had told her stories about his time in the service, things he had never shared with another person. She had listened without judgment, and in turn had started telling him about her time in foster care, how she had been shuffled from one home to the next like a piece of unwanted furniture. _No one loved me enough to want to keep me, _she had said last week. _I want to keep you, _he had answered, folding his arms around her. _Thank you, _she whispered, clinging to him tightly.

Wanting to hold her again, he reached out to her side of the bed, but his arm found only air. He opened his eyes for the first time and saw that he was alone. "Temperance?" He called out. There was no answer. _She's probably in the bathroom. _He got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, but the door was open and no one was inside. "Temperance?" He called again. He walked around the rest of their apartment–they had moved in together a few weeks ago, and it still made him smile to think of 'their' apartment–but she was nowhere to be found. He returned to their bedroom and sat on the bed. _She wouldn't just leave without telling me, _he thought. _What if something's happened to her? _In the old days, before he and Brennan had started dating, he would have let himself imagine the worst. He would have looked around for something-or someone- to attack. Yet spending time with her had strengthened his logical side, just as spending time with him had strengthened her emotional side. _Don't panic yet, _his logical side intervened. _Try calling her on her cell first._ As he turned to the night stand to grab his cellphone, he saw a stack of papers.

The top page read: Let Sleeping Bones Lie by Temperance Brennan. _It's her manuscript! _She had been working on it for months but hadn't let him see it. Every time he asked, she gave him the same answer: "You can read it when it's done." Below the title was a post-it note. It read: "My Booth, I think it's done now. Please read it and let me know what you think. I'm at the lab. Love, your Bones"_She's at the lab? On a Saturday morning? We don't even have a case right now; why would she need to go to the lab?_ He thought about it for a minute before coming up with an answer. _The book must have some pretty personal stuff in it; it would make her self-conscious to sit around here while I read it._

Putting the title page to the side, he read the dedication on the second page. "This book is dedicated to Seeley Booth, my partner, my best friend, and my inspiration. Thank you for showing me what it means to be loved." Booth's mouth dropped open. Six months ago, she had yelled at him for saying that he loved her. Now she was telling the world about their relationship. Grinning from ear to ear, he turned the page and started reading, not stopping until he had finished.

XXXXXXXXXX

Temperance sat in her office at the Jeffersonian, catching up on her identifications of World War II soldiers. They had been waiting in bone storage for sixty years; arguably they could have waited until Monday. Yet she couldn't stay in their apartment while he read the book--it would have made her too uncomfortable–so she decided to come in and get some work done. Spending time with Booth had helped her control her workaholic habits, but they were still there, just below the surface. She checked her watch; it was only 6:28 A.M. He was probably still sleeping. She had watched him sleep earlier that morning, admiring his features and giving thanks that she was sharing her bed with such a wonderful man. Angela was right; letting him into her life had been the best decision she had ever made.

She had thought about waking him up so they could make love, but decided that she was being selfish and let him sleep. She quietly got out of bed and got dressed, then gently placed her manuscript on the bedside table. He had been asking her to read it for months, and she was finally ready to show it to him. On her way out the door a thought came to her suddenly, making her pause. _If I'm not here when he wakes up, he'll think that something happened to me. I should leave him a note. _She scribbled a note on a post-it and stuck it to the first page. She gave her sleeping lover one more appreciate glance and slipped out the door.

As the morning faded into afternoon, she wondered if he had started reading it. _What if he doesn't like it? Andy has always been based on Booth, but never more so than in this book; what if he doesn't like the way I portrayed him?_ _What if he's offended? If he doesn't like the book I'll tear it up. I won't ruin our relationship over this. _The afternoon gave way to evening, and her anxiety increased exponentially. _He hates it, _she decided. _He's not here because he's trying to think of the best way to tell me._ _Or maybe he won't tell me at all. Maybe he's so mad that he'll never speak to me again._

She was on the verge of tears when Booth walked into her office. "You came!" She threw herself into his arms.

"Of course I came," he said, surprised but happy to be holding her.

"I was starting to get worried," she admitted as she pulled back to face him. "I didn't think it would take you more than a few hours to read it."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said. "I'm not a fast reader, and there were parts I loved so much that I had to read them again and again."

"What parts?"

"The chapter where Andy and Kathy are on the stakeout and they're having a hard time keeping their hands off each other. The scene in the hospital after Andy's been shot, when Kathy tells him how much he means to her. The part where the two women are insulting Andy and Kathy beats them up--"

"That scene was based on something that happened when you were in the hospital," she interrupted. "I overheard two nurses talking about you. They were wishing that you would get injured again so you would have to come back there. One of them said she wanted to screw you."

"And you beat them up?" He asked, wishing he had seen it. _That's my girl!_

"No, I didn't attack them physically, only verbally."

"What did you say?"

"I said that they were stupid for wanting something bad to happen to you, because you were the best man I'd ever known."

"Thanks, Bones. That means a lot."

"You're welcome. So... you really liked the book?"

"I loved it. I think it's the best book you've written so far."

"Really?" Her face lit up like a little kid at Christmas, but the light went out as quickly as it came. "But you have to say that because we're sleeping together."

He laughed. "I didn't have to say that it was the best. I could have just said that I liked it, or that it was good. Honestly, even if you weren't my girlfriend, I would still tell you that it was the best. The case was fascinating; it kept me guessing until the end. I finally figured it out a couple pages before Andy did. What I loved even more, though, was the interaction between Kathy and Andy; you've captured us perfectly. Their dialogue was funny and sexy at the same time, and the sex scenes were so hot I almost came in my pants."

"They should be hot; I was thinking of us when I wrote them." She leaned in, intending to give him a quick kiss. Booth, however, had other plans. He pulled her against his body and feasted upon her lips. She hoped he would never stop. When he started unbuttoning her shirt, however, she slipped out of his embrace. "Wait," she said breathlessly. "We agreed not to have sex in the lab."

The sight of her, face flushed, her half open shirt exposing her bra, inflamed his passion even more. "Technically, we're not in the lab; we're in your office. Plus, it's a Saturday night. We're not working on a case and no one else is in the building; it won't be unprofessional."

Temperance thought about arguing with him, but decided this was one argument she didn't want to win. "Alright." She finished unbuttoning her shirt and removed the rest of her clothes. Her heart was beating rapidly, both from anticipation and excitement. Booth was right: there was no one in the building who would interrupt or scold them, but she still felt as if she were doing something naughty. He watched her undress as if in a trance. She lay down on the couch and motioned for him to join her. He didn't need to be told twice. If stripping quickly were an Olympic event, he would have won the gold. In no time at all he was naked and on top of her.

"Angela will be thrilled," she said after they made love. They were now sitting together on the couch. "She said that she always wanted us to have sex in my office."

"She's not the only one. I can't tell you how many dreams I've had about throwing you on this couch and having my way with you."

"Was it as good as in your dreams?"

"No. This was much better. You know, I've read the sex scenes in your earlier books so many times I've almost memorized them. I would always substitute our names for Kathy and Andy. I hoped that one day we would have the relationship they have, and now we do. This time around I didn't have to pretend that we were them; I knew they were pretending to be us. You're an excellent writer, Temperance. Thank you so much for letting me read your book."

"Thank you for inspiring me," she answered. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Glad to help, Bones. So... have you thought about what you might do in your next book?"

"The next book? This one hasn't even been published yet!"

"I know, but I've been thinking about where Kathy and Andy go from here. They love each other very much, and in this book they moved in together. In the next book, Andy could start talking to Kathy about marriage."

She shook her head. "Kathy's not the marrying type. She's too dedicated to her career."

"Getting married doesn't mean she has to give up her career. Angela's married now, and she's still an artist," Booth argued.

"True, but Angela's not Kathy. Angela's a people person, while Kathy is used to being on her own. She's too independent to get married."

"She doesn't have to lose her independence. She can still be the strong woman Andy fell in love with."

"I don't know, Booth. I can't see her being the traditional wife. She's not going to stay home and clean the house while Andy's out solving crimes."

"She doesn't have to be a traditional wife. They're not a traditional couple anyway."

"So why bother to get married at all?"

"Because it's what people do when they really love each other, Bones. They stand in front of their family and friends and before God and swear their commitment to each other."

"You want us to get married, don't you?" Brennan said, suddenly realizing what Booth had in mind.

_Of course I do, but I'm not going to ask you outright until I'm sure you'll say yes. _"I wasn't talking about us. I was talking about Andy and Kathy."

"But you said Andy and Kathy were pretending to be us, so if you think they should get married, it means you want us to get married." Temperance's mind was spinning. She did love Booth. He had taught her how to love and, as she wrote in her dedication, he had shown her what it was like to be loved. But marriage? She had never thought that marriage would be a part of her future.

Booth saw the look of panic on her face. "Don't be scared, Bones. I'm not saying that _Kathy_ and _Andy_ should get married right away. Andy's an understanding guy; he'll wait until Kathy's ready."

"But I...but Kathy doesn't know anything about being a wife. What if she's worried that she'll screw it up and drive Andy away?"

"Bones, you should know by now that nothing Kathy does could ever drive Andy away. He loves her too much. And I...and he's never been a husband either. They'll figure it out together."

She was silent for a few minutes as she thought about what he was saying. _I never thought I would get married, but then again I never thought I would meet someone like Booth. I do want to spend the rest of my life with him. _"You're right. Kathy and Andy should get married. Maybe you could be my inspiration again... Maybe you could show me what it's like to be a wife and have a husband."

"Temperance, are you asking me to marry you?" _Figures. For weeks I've been thinking about how I should propose, and she beat me to it!_

"Yes."

He kissed her tenderly. "Yes. My answer is yes. I want to be your husband; I want you to be my wife. It's what I've wanted since the day I met you. I love you, Temperance Brennan. I love you with all my heart."

"And I love you, Seeley Booth. I love you more than I thought it was possible to love another person." She put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't expect me to change my name, though. I'm still going to be Temperance Brennan."

"You don't have to change anything, Bones. I love you exactly the way you are."

She smiled into his chest. "Will you still hold me like this when we're married?"

"Of course. I'll hold you anytime you like. I'll hold you for the rest of our lives."

She believed him. _I may not know anything about being a wife, but I do know that Booth will always be there for me. I'm so lucky to have him in my life._

_I'm so lucky to have her in my life, _Booth thought._ It's finally going to happen; Temperance and I are going to get married. I once told her that "Everything happens eventually" and I was right. It may have taken us a few years to get to this point, but it was definitely worth the wait._

**Thanks for reading! If you liked it (or if you didn't), please let me know. :)**


End file.
